


【TSN】【ME】星星 魚群 森林鹿

by rastar



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 奇幻, 奇幻au, 山神, 生子, 魔法世界, 魔法師
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 【原創】【ME】星星 魚群 森林鹿原作：TSN作者：Rastar配對：ME警告：水系魔法師！馬總/帥氣俐落的山神！花朵提要：腦洞32-遊蕩森林的美麗精靈--> 現在變成帥氣俐落的山神花了
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg





	【TSN】【ME】星星 魚群 森林鹿

【原創】【ME】星星 魚群 森林鹿  
原作：TSN  
作者：Rastar  
配對：ME  
警告：水系魔法師！馬總/帥氣俐落的山神！花朵  
提要：腦洞32-遊蕩森林的美麗精靈--> 現在變成帥氣俐落的山神花了

+++

Mark站在陰影森林中央，他手心向上雙手向兩旁伸展，深呼吸閉上眼感受森林中的自然元素，水元素聚集成藍色的光點匯聚在他周圍，Mark反轉手心指揮著水元素落下，但卻好像有股力量在阻攔他，Mark不以為意，既然意念控制不夠那就使用咒語就好。

「Audi preces matris natura Stillabunt in pluviam(自然之母請聽我的請求，降下甘霖)」Mark念出咒語，語閉雨滴應聲而下，一開始只是輕柔的綿綿細雨，沒過多久聚集的水元素越來越多雨也更快更急。

很好，一切照計畫進行，Mark心想，他是來收集星光魚Stellapiscis的鱗粉的，這種特殊的魚群常在大雨過後的森林空中巡遊，星光魚的鱗粉是很多魔藥的輔藥，少則提升成色，多則提升魔藥的品階，但是因為其稀少而昂貴的價格讓無數魔法師望之卻步。

但Mark可不是輕言放棄的人，他查到陰影森林是星光魚的棲地，而最近下過多場大雨水元素濃厚聚集起來也方便，很適合星光魚出現。

但遠方山頂的轟鳴聲打斷了Mark的思考，雖然有一閃而過的火光，但聲音又不像打雷，還沒等Mark反應過來，身邊就出現了騷動，是森林裡的小動物，原本應該在地洞中安靜躲雨的兔子狐狸從他身竄過，而樹梢間除了雨打落在樹葉上的聲音外也多了許多松鼠叫聲和鳥鳴。

奇怪了，通常森林動物在人面前不會有那麼多動靜的，Mark可以感覺到動物叫聲中的不安和驚恐，而且出現的小動物們都往遠離山頂的方向跑，奇怪，山頂怎麼了嗎？Mark從沒有遇過這種情況，但他的直覺跟著跑就對了。

沒過多久Mark就看到了動物們逃命的原因，山頂的土石正朝向他襲來，Mark立刻召喚風元素使自己漂浮了起來，但周圍的能場實在太過混亂，身為水系魔法師的Mark對於風元素親性又不夠好，他沒有撐多久就掉到下面的滾滾泥水中。

Mark在土石流中載浮載沉，他努力想要抓住浮木，但過於粗大的原木讓他根本抱不穩，就算抓住了沒一會又被身後飄來的雜物撞飛，就在Mark以為自己會命喪於此的時候一道破風聲擦過他耳邊，他面前的浮木上被射了一支箭矢，深度夠深能讓他抓牢，有人在幫他，Mark立刻意識到。

Mark抓住救命的箭矢，想辦法爬到浮木上，現在土石流速度稍微減緩了，他必須冷靜下來才有辦法使用魔法脫困，Mark看到遠處有個靈巧身影在土石流上的浮木及大石上跳躍，並且迅速的朝他靠近。

直到Mark的臉貼到柔軟的鹿毛上時，Mark才反應過來他被救了，Mark撐起上半身看向前方，上半身人形下半身是鹿的樣子，是CervosSapiens，傳說中陰影森林的守護者，也有人稱呼他們為山神，沒想到他們真的存在，Mark一直以為他們是傳說中的生物。

這位CervosSapiens把Mark載到了附近的山洞，洞裡面已經有其他人生起的火，Mark從CervosSapiens身上下來，與他一同下來的還有CervosSapiens路上救的其他小動物們，牠們到了安全的地方立刻鳥獸散。

直到現在Mark才真正看清楚這位救他的CervosSapiens的樣子，首先讓Mark感覺到的是他很高，連同他頭上的角目測超過2.5公尺，剛才的大雨打濕了他的頭髮，為了不影響視線CervosSapiens把頭髮都向後梳，露出他棕色的雙眼，他的顴骨有著黑色的油彩，Mark有讀過資料那是獵人在潛伏時避免反光所畫。

CervosSapiens的耳朵是鹿型的，此時正放鬆的朝前，他的下半身也是鹿型，他的皮毛是美麗而溫暖的棕色，他上半身有著被太陽親吻過的蜂蜜膚色，他穿了件有著神祕圖騰的開襟無袖短掛，他的胸肌和胸前的狼齒項鍊從短掛中透了出來，手臂上有著和服飾相似的圖騰裝飾，腰間則繫著造型奇特的彎刀，同時背上有著巨弓和箭筒，可見得剛才救Mark一命的箭就是由他射出的。

Mark走到他面前，想為他的救命之恩道謝，但還沒等他站定，一個巴掌把他搧飛在地。

「你為什麼要堅持下那場雨，我都阻止你了，難道你不知道這裡已經連下了幾天的雨，隨時都有可能崩潰嗎？」CervosSapiens朝Mark罵到，比起臉上被打的部位火辣的疼，CervosSapiens的斥責帶來的羞愧感令他更難受，原來他今天第一輪喚雨失敗是這個原因。

「起來吧，把自己弄乾淨。」CervosSapiens伸出手拉Mark起來。

「山神大人，我很抱歉。」Mark向CervosSapiens敬禮表示歉意，畢竟雨是他下的他難辭其咎，隨後他聽話的召集水元素把自己和CervosSapiens弄乾淨。

「去向被你害死的生靈道歉吧，不用這樣叫我，我是Eduardo，你呢？」被清理乾淨的Eduardo臉色也和緩許多，他帶著Mark往山洞中走去。

「Mark，叫我Mark就好。」Mark急忙跟上。

「好吧，Mark，和我一起去慰靈，這是你這個始作俑者該盡的責任。」Eduardo說。


End file.
